l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Egg of P'an Ku
The Egg of P'an Ku was a powerful artifact, the last surviving part of the mad dragon P'an Ku, who unmade itself rather than become corrupted by the power of the Taint The Legion of the Dead: The False Hoturi and the Nothing. It was said to have the power to create a shadow replicate of anyone and anything. It beared P'an Ku's madness curse and using it risked destruction. The Egg of P'an Ku (GenCon SoCal 2003 Storyline Reading) Doji Hoturi Eventually Bayushi Aramoro brought the Egg to Bayushi Kachiko, Clan War: Thunder's Challenge, p. 26 who used it in 1127 during the Clan War to exact revenge on Doji Hoturi who had killed their son Bayushi Dairu. Making a copy of Hoturi, the False Hoturi masqueraded as him, nearly destroying the Crane Clan. Clan Letter to the Crane #4 (Imperial Herald v1 #4) After the defeat of the False Hoturi, a scavenging Nezumi squirreled it away to a treasure hoard of a small tribe for generations. Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 49 Daigotsu Fu Leng's assault on the Celestial Heavens allowed the Dark Kami to once again reach into Ningen-do and refresh the power of the egg. The False Hoturi led forces in an attack on Kyuden Kakita in 1160 but he was defeated by Yasuki Hachi. Blessings and Curses, by Rich Wulf Following his retreat from Crane lands, the False Hoturi was drawn to the City of the Lost. There, he met Daigotsu and swore allegiance to the Dark Lord becoming Daigotsu Hoturi. Secrets of the Crane, p. 93 Undone by the Ninube In 1165 after the defeat of Daigotsu at the hands of Iuchiban, Daigotsu Hoturi did not kneel to Iuchiban. Face of Ninube (Diamond flavor) Two powerful Ninube confronted Daigotsu Hoturi and forced his essence back into the Egg. They then Ninube offered the Egg to Iuchiban, who in turn instructed the Ninube to guard it for him, and the Egg was kept safe in the Ninube Temple Secrets of the Shadowlands, pp. 49-50 resembling a painted egg. Matsu Nimuro The Ninube put the Egg in a box in the burned ruins of a shrine of Toshi Ranbo for the Lion to find it. Akodo Ieshige was who found it and passed the box to the Kitsu Daimyo, Kitsu Juri. Juri showed it to Matsu Nimuro who decided to use it, created a twin, called Tamago. The False Nimuro deceived Juri and returned to the Imperial City as Lion Champion, while the true Nimuro was imprisoned within the Kitsu Tombs, wrongly believed to be the doppelganger created by the Egg. Blood Dawn, Part V: Bonds of Honor, by Rich Wulf Uses Before 1165 the Egg had been used nine times, and every time had nearly shattered the Empire, but the rokugani records only recalled its use twice. Daigotsu Gyoken During his time in the Colonies, many saw how Daigotsu Gyoken had become a Fallen, under the influx of the madness of P'an Ku, Daigotsu Gyoken (Coils of Madness Boxtext) while others believed the madman was not the true Gyoken, but a copy created by the Egg. L5R Art Blog, by Adrian Burton Several Eggs Revealed In the late 12th century the long believed to be but a single artifact, was revealed as non unique. More of the accursed relics had been found by Rokugani in the Colonies. During the rare moments of clarity of the chaotic dragon, it sought to understand the act of recreation in a desperate hope of curing the malady which had cursed its divine existence. It was during such moments that nightmarish Eggs of P'an Ku were born. World Championships Top of Clan: “A Clutch of Eggs”, (Storyline Tournament) One of these eggs was known to be used on Shosuro Keirei, Face the Madness, Part 1, by Shawn Carman & Seth Mason and anothers on Shinjo Kinto, Deny the False Form (The Coming Storm flavor) Isawa Shunsuko, The Swell of the Storm (The Coming Storm flavor) Bayushi Tenzan, The Dragon's Talon (The Coming Storm flavor) Mirumoto Shikei, Moto Naleesh, GenCon 2013: Face the Madness, by Shawn Carman & Seth Mason Tamori Tamoko, Stones of Purity (A Line in the Sand Picture and flavor) and Yasuki Makoto. Flight of No Mind (A Line in the Sand flavor) External Links * The Egg of P'an Ku (Promotional) * The Egg of P'an Ku Exp (Coils of Madness) * The False Hoturi (Promotional) * Tamago (Wrath of Emperor) * Daigotsu Gyoken Exp3 (Coils of Madness) See Also * Egg of P'an Ku/Meta Category:Nemuranai